


Aftermath Surprise!

by BloodStainedReaper



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainedReaper/pseuds/BloodStainedReaper
Summary: After The Queen of Hearts, Betty Noire, defeats Kris. She notices a bulge coming from the boy’s pants. She investigates and finds a surprise under Kris’s pants.
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Betty wears armour that is based off of HopelessPeaches design of her in Deltarune: https://www.deviantart.com/hopelesspeaches/art/Deltarune-Betty-Noire-Fixing-Your-OCs-782424106

Kris was now on the ground as The Queen of Hearts, Betty Noire celebrates her victory over the fallen hero. She then transforms her arms into blades and stabs Kris in the shoulder with one of her arms. 

“This is what you get for bowling down to your queen!” She said as Betty aims her other arm at the middle of Kris’s chest, preparing to kill the brown-haired boy. But then the queen notices a bulge in Kris’s pants. Curiosity peeks her, as Betty kneels down and poke the bulge. Betty then looks to see the boy angry with embarrassment. She smirks and Betty then begins to pull down Kris’s pants. Before Kris could do anything, Betty uses her magic to tie his hands up. 

“Oh my,” Betty said as she sees Kris’s hard cock. Kris is now red and angrier. She looks at his pissed off reaction and then smiles, as she begins to rub Kris’s dick. Kris starts to moan from the pleasure.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Betty laughed, as she continues to rub Kris cock for a couple of minutes before growing bored and stopping. Kris took a breath of relief, but then Betty grabs his dick and starts to suck on it. Kris begins to moan again, as he could feel her tongue licking his cock. The pleasure became too much the hero, as Kris cums in Betty’s mouth. She takes the cock out of her mouth and she spits out the cum in her mouth. 

“You taste like shit, you know that.” She said with a smirk on her face. Betty starts taking off her armour, leaving nothing but her gloves and knee-high boots.

“Do you like what you see?” Betty squeezes one of her now exposed breasts and rubs her cunt. She is enjoying teasing the tied up boy, who is staring at her as she is pleasuring herself. She then walks up to Kris and sits on his lap. 

“I can tell you want to fuck me so bad right now. But you don’t deserve my pussy.” Betty whispers in Kris’s ear, as she continues to rub her cunt in front of him. She moaned in pleasure as her pussy is becoming more wetter with each touch. Betty starts rubbing faster and faster until she cums. After licking her fingers clean, Betty starts rubbing her wet pussy against Kris’s erect cock. But Betty didn’t realize that her magic has worn off, and Kris was now untied.

Kris grabs her face and connected their lips. Betty tries to fight back, but she slowly starts to kiss Kris back. The brown-haired boy starts to squeeze the queen’s tits, causing her to moan. They deepen the kiss as their tongues fight for control. They broke the kiss to take a breath. But before Betty could react, Kris pulls her hair and starts to suck on her neck. Betty was getting turned on by this, she could feel her pussy getting wet again. 

“Put it inside of me,” Betty said, but Kris ignores her as he then begins to suck on one of the queen’s nipples. This causes her to moan even more, as she is getting more and more wetter.

“I o... order you to.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you said that I don’t deserve your pussy,” Kris said with a giant grin on his face. Now it was his turn to make the queen suffer. 

“Maybe if you beg, I might give you what you want.” He said as Kris squeezes her tits. Betty bites her tongue, she doesn’t want to beg for this person. She was a queen and didn’t deserve to be treated like a low life. But she was so wet right now, it was killing her.

“Please… Fuck me… I… I’m begging you.” With that, Kris puts his cock into Betty’s needy pussy. Betty moans in pure pleasure as she slams her cunt into his dick. They both start french kissing each other, as Kris continues to thrust himself into Betty. The pleasure grew and grew until Kris cums. Betty also reaches her orgasm and cums too. 

Kris and Betty relax for a couple of minutes before she got up and walked over to where her armour was. As Betty bends down to pick up her armour, Kris sees her bare ass sticking out in front of him. Betty notices that Kris was staring at her butt, and starts shaking it to tease him one more time.

“Well, I guess you can live after what… we did. But the next time you disobey me, I will not be so merciful.” Betty said as she then turns back to look, Kris, glaring at him with a dark expression on her face.

“Also if you tell anyone about this, I will make sure you’ll have a slow and painful death.” She walks away from Kris, who is still on the ground, contemplating what the hell just happened.


End file.
